Mike x Reader
by animeadiction101
Summary: Don't judge but I think Mike would make a perfect boyfriend to anyone.
1. Chapter 1

How you met:

"(y/n), this is Petra Ral. She will be showing you around headquarters and introduce you to your fellow squad leaders." Erwin spoke.

Petra saluted with a smile on her face. You smiled back holding back a giggle saluting as Petra lead you out the door of his office. You both let out a girly squeal and hugged once you were out of Erwin's hearing range. You were both childhood friends. Now that you turned 22 you were able to apply for squad leader and got the position. You will start working closely with Corporal Levi Rivialle, and Squad leader Hange Zoe, and of course Commander Erwin Smith- all whom you've met and talked with before. Apparently there was another squad leader whom you've never heard of, but you were excited to see them.

"I can't believe you are actually here! It's so nice to see a face from home," said Petra.

"I know right! Now I can finally see this mysterious "Levi" of yours. How is your fiancée?" you ask.

"He's great- you will get to meet him in a bit. Let me introduce you to the rest of the squad and Hange first. But first, how is your guy back home?" Petra asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"I thought you were supposed to be the mature one" You said rolling your eyes.

"I'm only 24" she said shoving you.

"Mmhmm. Anyway he dumped me." You said huffily.

"Don't tell me… for Pricilla Underwood?" she asked.

"Yup. I'm okay though. Anyway I'm kind of done with guys and- Ooof," You say as you bump into another person, making them drop all their paperwork.

"I'm so sorry, here let me get that," You say bending down to grab some papers as Petra followed.

"It's okay. I'm Mike by the way." He said as he gave you a light sniff.

"Ummm hi Mike I'm (y/n)." You said handing him a stack of papers backing up slightly.

"Oh this is perfect! He actually is the other squad leader. Mike, this is the new squad leader who will be working with you, Hange, and Levi." Petra explained as you all got up off the ground.

"Ahh…well here's a little advice. Don't wait until the last minute to fill out all the paperwork like I do. It never ends well." He said.

"Thanks…I'll remember that," you said as he continued descending the staircase.

"By the way, I couldn't help overhearing, but that guy doesn't know what he's missing out on," he said waving his hand back.

As you continued up the stairs Petra started to giggle.

"What?"

"I thought you said you were done with guys."

"I am"  
"Then why are you blushing?"

Your cheeks turn an even darker shade of red.

"...Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

He asks you out:

Several months go by, you and all the squad leaders get along really well. You'd consider them your greatest friends, even Levi (who is so adorable when he is with Petra- no matter how stoic he may act). Hange and Moblit made you feel welcome- maybe Hange did a little too much with her spilling of Titan theories and top secret information- and you can't help but notice how much Moblit takes care of Hange (it's selfless, really). Especially Mike, you considered him your closest friend...you were definitely having thoughts about him as more than a friend. He makes you laugh and you can't help but make fun of his uncanny ability to sniff out any scent. He has definitely helped you through some tough times especially when you were returning back from your first expedition as Squad Leader and your shoulders felt heavy with guilt for all the lives lost. He held you all night while you cried, wrapping you in his cloak, whispering in your ear 'It's okay, it's not your fault". He made you feel safe and secure. He-

"Oi (y/n) are you listening?" Levi asked, withdrawing his arm around Petra to snap in front of your face, interrupting your thoughts.

"Earth to (y/n)!" Petra said leaning forward.

"Sorry what?"

"Why are you so distracted, this isn't like you (y/n)," Moblit asked, concerned.

"I knowwww whyyyyyyyyyy…It's Mikeeeeeeeee" Hange teased.

"What no- just- what were you asking" you stammered trying to avoid the conversation before your face turned into a tomato.

Hange rolled her eyes and Petra sighed loudly.

"I said has someone, _anyone in particular_ , asked you to the annual ball yet?" Hange asked, bouncing up and down in her seat.

The annual ball was of course a mandatory event for all squad leaders and no one else really wanted to go anyway. You don't really like stuffy old parties and was not looking forward to it.

"No- can't I just tag along with you guys?" you said

"Sorry but no can do. This is the biggest event of the year and we all need a "date" or else we just confirm the fact that the survey corps is "uncivilized and uncouth" with all the nobles." Erwin said, taking a sip from his mug.

"Yeah even Moblit asked me just so I didn't have to go alone!" Hange said pinching Moblit's cheeks making him blush.

"ughhh no one wants to ask-" You were interrupted as Mike knocked and entered the room with a …piece of wood?

"What's with the wood?" You asked surprisingly.

"Smell it"

"I don't think that-"

"Just smell it" he persisted

"It's…sandalwood." You said slowly giving it to Hange who eagerly wanted to test the properties of this unique substance.

"(f/n) (l/n)" he said holding your hands. "Sandalwood was what you smelled like when I first laid eyes- err nose- on you. It was the moment I knew that 'this girl is going to be the absolute end of me'. You are the most beautiful, kind, and—"

"Tch…just get to the point already." Levi said continuing to sip his cup of tea but not before receiving a swat on the shoulder from Petra, making him nearly spit out his tea.

"Will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Annual Ball?" He asked smiling adorably, squeezing your hands. You could sense the nervousness behind his calm mask.

"Of course you idiot!" You said reaching on your tiptoes to pull him into a hug.

Everyone in the room started clapping as he snaked his arms your waist tightly and kissed the top of your head.

"YAYYYYY NOW WE GET TO GO DRESS SHOPPING" Hange said hi-fiving Petra.

"Oi shitty glasses pipe down."


	3. Chapter 3

Your first date with him: (Part 1)

You, Petra, and Hange get ready in Hange's room, all facing the corners- refusing to see each other until it was time for hair and makeup. It was a tradition Petra and Hange did and welcomed you into. Something about a wow factor…

"Where are the boys?" You ask while slipping into your (f/c) dress. You smoothed out the wrinkles and admired how nice it was. Hange and Petra had insisted you get it the moment Mike had asked you to the ball.

"They are probably in Erwin's office," Petra said while zipping up the back of her dress.

"Yeah doing guy things or something." Hange agreed.

"Okay, 1-2-3" You all turned around and marveled at Hange's long purple dress and her arm's length, silk, white gloves. It was odd to see Hange dressed up so nicely but she looked absolutely stunning. Petra looked amazing with her sunset colored dress that barely passed her knees. She helped you apply eyeliner while Hange laughed at Petra for not being able to wear heels considering her date.

…...

(Mike's POV)

The four of us sat in Commander Erwin's office. We had to make sure the girls were ready by 6 but it only takes us 10 minutes to get ready so we were all just hanging out in the living area of his office, talking about the previous balls and what had happened at each one. I couldn't stop thinking about (y/n) though. Her (h/l), (h/c) was so beautiful and how her (e/c) shone brighter each time she laughed. I felt my entire body tense up nervously. Levi looked at me strangely before murmuring under his breath.

"Something's wrong with Mike" he said

Erwin smirked.

"Levi you of all people should recognize that look," he teased.

"Ehh?" he said glaring at Erwin.

"This is much more than just a date to you isn't it?" Moblit asked me cautiously.

I sighed and leaned back into the sofa, my hands dragging down my face before hitting my lap.

"…I think I'm really, really in love with this girl."

The guys looked at me for a good 5 minutes. I could smell the tension in the room before they all nodded in agreement.

"Don't fuck up," Levi said as we all got up to start getting ready.


	4. Chapter 4

BONUS SCENE (^3^)

As you all went down to carriages to depart you look at the carriage in front of you as, what looks like, the entire 104th squadron piled in. Eren was grumbling about being dressed up as he was escorted in by Mikasa while Sasha and Connie had to pull away Jean from drooling after Mikasa. Christa and Ymir stepped in but not before Reiner had to be "such a gentlemen" to pull the door even further for Christa. Annie and Bertholdt walked in with Reiner and Armin was last. He waved to you and the others.

"Oi brats why are you going? You aren't high enough rank to be required to…lucky bastards" Levi called out.

"We know, we thought it would be fun…considering the last expedition…we could use a distraction" Armin reasoned.

"Be on your best behavior, our reputation is at stake. And you all must dance at least one slow dance with someone PREFERABLY OF THE OPPOSITE GENDER. AND NONE OF YOU ARE ALLOWED TO TOUCH THE WINE" Erwin called out after them desperately as Armin was pulled in by Eren and they rode away.

"Wait, Commander Erwin, where is your date?" You asked.

"Umm…given the situation we thought it would be best I went solo." He said nervously as you get a confused expression on your face.

"COMMANDER ERWIN IS CONSIDERED A FOX!" Hange bellowed while laughing, "HE'S JUST THERE TO LOOK PRETTY AND AVALIABLE FOR ALL THE LONELY LADIES"

You all laughed hysterically before departing the castle and, shortly after, arriving to the well-lit hall in the interior.


	5. Chapter 5

We heard a knock on the door at 6. We all quickly put on our final touches of lipstick and slipped into our shoes.

"Come in!" Petra called.

 _In the background:_

 _"Heyyyy!" Hange said pulling Moblit in the room, ruffling his hair and making him blush profusely._

 _"You- you- look…_ _pretty_ _…squad leader." Moblit mumbled out before nervously straightening up saluting._

 _"I KNOW LOOK AT MY SHOES," Hange stated pointing down at her white pumps with black tips and spinning around several times, making her dress flare out and Moblit having to catch her._

 _"You look beautiful," Levi murmured while proceeding to kiss Petra lightly on the temple._

You walk slowly toward Mike, your (f/c) two inch heels making soft tapping noises. He's dressed in a classic black suit with a gold pinpoint dotted tie.

"You look…amazing" Mike says while letting out a nervous breath.

"You don't look bad yourself" You state while giggling and pulling his hand by the wrist, "We should get down and get in the carriage before we get late."

….

Mike bowed low and took your hand and helped you out of the carriage as you rolled your eyes at the cheesy gesture and smiled. You all walked in and admired the decorations and the…unique…food. After about an hour and a half of laughing with each other and "socializing" with the nobles a slow song comes on and everyone starts filling the dance floor. _*its reluctant heroes piano version if anyone wants to listen*_

"Do you want to dance?" Mike asks extending his hand out to you.

"Yeah…I'd love to," you say a shy smile approaching your lips.

He takes your hand and leads you out to the dance floor. You place one hand on his shoulder and hold the other one out. He holds it steady and gently places a hand at your hip. You don't notice but about halfway through the song your head is already resting on his chest and his hands are pulled tight at your waist.

"I'm really glad you asked me to be your date to this Mike," you say softly.

"I'm really happy you said yes. I didn't want to have to go without you. ," He murmurs at the top of your head. You laugh into his shirt as you both sway gently side to side.

"I guess the scruff is already pushing the reputation of the Survey Corps huh." You hear him give a low chuckle.

"No, not just about that. I'm glad because I didn't want to have to go with another girl."

"Ohh? And why is that?" You tease pulling away slightly to look up at him.

"Because I can't do this to any other girl."

He spun you around and dipped you low- so low that you thought you were going to fall- held you tight and bent down to whisper in your ear. You leaned in closer and he said:

"Do you want to bail this place and get something decent to eat?"

You laughed and buried your head in his chest as you straightened up.

"mmmm…after this song"

"That I can do," he said as he kissed the top of your head.

After you gathered Petra and Levi (who scowled at you when Mike pulled him away from Petra to get into the carriage) and Hange and Moblit (who mouthed a 'thank you' because Hange kept stepping on his toes during the dance) you all rode back to a small café to get something normal to eat. Mike bought you, what you thought was the most delicious soup ever, and a piece of bread. After you all finished your food, you all moved in closer together to avoid the harsh winds. You fell asleep on Mike's shoulder and he held your hand the entire way home. He didn't want to wake you up so he carried you to your room bridal style. As he tried opening the door your eyes slowly fluttered open.

"uhhmm…M-Mike?" you say sleepily and get embarrassed as you find out he's carrying you. You scramble to your feet instantly as your cheeks turn bright red.

"It's okay you fell asleep on the way home. Well…goodnight" You stepped into the doorway as Mike slowly turned away.

"Mike?"

He turned around quickly "Yeah?"

"I had a really good time tonight."

"Do you…maybe…want to do this again sometime?" Mike asked cautiously.

"Yeah…I'd like that" You say as you pulled him slightly toward you and kissed his cheek, "Night Mike" You slowly shut the door and you can hear Mike doing his happy dance all the way down the hall.


End file.
